


Teen Idle

by Snickerdickles



Series: Mama's Diamonds [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Atheism, Atheist Character, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Catholic Guilt, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Prayer, Roman Catholicism, Rural Cuba, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickerdickles/pseuds/Snickerdickles
Summary: A short retelling of Lance's life as one of five siblings in rural Cuba. As the second oldest, he is mature. But stress does not repress the human desire for freedom.





	Teen Idle

**Author's Note:**

> I got very tired of non-latinx writers trying to write Cubano Lance. Not that it's not nice to see at least a bit of interest in Latinx cultures, its nice to have a realistic potrayal. Though, no soy Cubana, soy Mexicana. I am a native Spanish speaker, tho.  
> BE AWARE THAT THIS CONTAINS A GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF SUICIDE.

Teen Idle  
In a home of God,and in a home of family secrecy, desires were never attained. Never more than a deep want, at most. A need, at best. Parents who loved false personas and siblings who felt free and knew no bounds. Teenage rebels, activists, and anarchists. Just children. They had not known their lives yet, they had not lived, not loved. Not felt the love of another. They were truly just children. Children wasting away beneath the masks of false hope and pride. Beneath the painful weight of reality and within the deep abyss of loneliness they had become accustomed to as babies. The family that was tired of working. The brother that needed a rest and the sister who cried herself to sleep each night. The mother who no one really knew. The father who worked day and night to put food on the table, yet it was never enough. The youngest were hungry most days, and the oldest almost every day. But the protection was the blood connection they had. They would not live like this forever. They could be better. ···  
Each child, there were five, had a personality and will worthy of a Nobel Prize. Natalia worked her ass off every day trying to raise and protect her younger siblings, and Lance had worked underage for years to help support them. Now Nati was off with her husband and with children of her own. The youngest three were in school, and Lance was still there for them. Day and night. He loved his siblings. But he needed freedom, he needed to get away.  
···  
The book went up like tissue paper, the bright orange glowed like the sun itself. The paper turned to ash, ash that would be buried and grow into a tree that would make another book. The cycle would go on. That was it. Lance could invalidate the contents of the famous holy book just like that. And no matter what the Padre said, he could not be forced to believe in a magic man in the sky who hated him for wearing ripped jeans, eating shrimp, working on Sundays, getting haircuts, and jacking off. He made that clear. Lance was his own person. One who could not be controlled. He wouldn't. He would sooner die than submit again. He could go out, get high as hell and get laid, he could do whatever he wanted.  
···  
The pen scratched and the ink skipped, the paper ripped and the salty tears smeared his words. He was not okay anymore. God knew if he ever was. He got down on his hands and knees and said a final prayer. Or rather, a few words.  
“Dio, ayudame. Lo siento. Él la habría lastimado. Hice todo lo que pude.“  
He stood up on the counter and placed the rope around his neck. He signed the cross on his chest and kissed his hand. He jumped off the counter and breathed his last. ···  
Natalia cried at his funeral and promised their siblings would be safe. He saved their younger sister. He did good. God knew what he did and they knew his intent. He would see Papá in heaven. Everything was alright in the end. Whatever that may be, he was safe now. He could not be caught and given a death sentence for defending his sister. She would grow up stronger now, unafraid in a world where her Brother Lance was watching over her. A bright star in the night sky and an angel in heaven loved her, and by God, she loved him enough to move on and fight this hellish world in his memory and his honor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called The Diamonds based on some of my favorite Marina and the Diamonds songs.  
> My tumblr and insta are both Snickerdickles, feel free to request things, I love to write for people.


End file.
